Kiyosumi Sengoku
Sengoku is the pride of Yamabuki Middle School boy's tennis team. His innate talent in tennis allows him to be considered as one of the strongest and best players in the country. Sengoku believes that he is also very lucky, thus having the nickname "Lucky Sengoku". However his "luck" doesn't seem to work out well with girls. Appearance Sengoku has bright red hair and green eyes. In the anime he has bright orange hair and blue eyes. Personality Sengoku is a happy-go-lucky kind of guy and is a huge flirt. sengoku with girls.jpg|Sengoku with a group of pretty girls. sengoku copy.jpg lucky.jpg|Sengoku's relieved face as he luckily scores. He is very laid-back and likes to tease others. When he was first introduced, he was up and about scouting cute girls at the Seigaku Girls' tennis club. Sengoku is extremely careful with his womanizing ways though because he does not want to pick one girl over the others according to Shintenhoji's Konjiki. Sengoku can also be quite the slacker and can happily skip practice without a care in the world if he wants to. Despite his carefree personality Sengoku is quite ferocious once he puts his mind to things. Although no matter how determined he is, he will always be easily distracted by girls. History One Year Prior To The Storyline Nicknamed by his peers because of his insurmountable good luck, Lucky Sengoku had the opportunity last year to replace Kunimitsu Tezuka at the Jr. Senbatsu Training Camp after the latter refused the invitation. Unfortunately, Sengoku appeared to have used up his luck this year, losing two highly-contested matches. Tokyo Prefecturals Sengoku appears during the start of the Tokyo Prefectural Tournament and talks briefly with some Seigaku regulars. Sengoku and Yamabuki power their way through to the Semifinals of the Tokyo Prefectural Tournament and meet underdogs Fudomine Junior High who had already caused an upset in the tournament. However Yamabuki did not have to go through a long match with Fudomine as Ibu Shinji suffered an injury before the match making him forfeit meaning Yamabuki were gifted an extra win and were able to easily reach the Finals of the Tokyo Tournament where they met Seigaku in the Finals. After winning, surprisingly, Doubles 2 but losing in Doubles 1, in Singles 3, Sengoku takes on Momoshiro Takeshi. Even though he led 5-3 in the end he loses to Momoshiro 5-7 causing Seigaku to lead 2-1. Regionals He and Yamabuki went to the Regionals and cruised through to the Quarter-finals. After his loss to Kamio Akira, Sengoku took a short break to reinvent his tennis and returned anew, helping Yamabuki to the Nationals. Regional Select Invitationals Camp This is an anime exclusive arc. Sengoku Kiyosumi along with several other players from the Kanto Region accepts an invitation to the Junior Kanto Regional Select Camp. He trains with several other players there and is amongst the Eight players selected to represent the Junior Kanto Japan region against the Junior West Coast USA region. During the camp he and Momoshiro Takeshi have a match during training that Sengoku wins confidently 6-3. Regional Select Invitationals sengoku bobby.jpg|Sengoku from Bobby's point of view. sengoku struggle.jpg|Sengoku stuggling to return a heavy ball. sengoku collapse.jpg|Sengoku collapsed and sweating from exhaustion. Sengoku plays in Singles 3 against Bobby Max and the match is an incredibly long and drawn out one, and the game eventually ends in a no-game. However Kanto Region Japan Juniors come out as victors and win with 3 wins, 1 draw and 1 loss. Nationals Sengoku in action.png|Sengoku in action during the Nationals. Sengoku in the nationals.png Yambuki get off to a good start in the nationals defeating St. Icaria. In which Sengoku plays Singles 1 throughout their tournament since Jin Akutsu quit the club just before the Kanto Regional Tournament. Sengoku defeats St. Icaria's ace Richard Sakata The Shooting Star in Singles 1 in the first round as Yamabuki ease their way to Round 2. Unfortunately due to the loss of Akutsu, Yamabuki couldn't win the next round against Nagoya Seitoku. Ending their run in the Nationals. At the end of the encounter between the two sides despite Sengoku winning his match, He says Its finally over...Akutsu. Sengoku is present in the audience with the Yamabuki team at the Nationals Final between Seigaku and Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku. U-17 Camp Sengoku retrieving a ball at the U-17 Camp.jpg|Sengoku effortlessly obtaining a ball. Several players from Yamabuki, Rokkaku.png|Sengoku and his chosen Yamabuki teammates at the U-17 Camp Sengoku is invited to the U-17 Camp along with his Yamabuki teammates Akutsu, Minami, and Masami and several other Middle Schoolers. Upon arrival, the middle schoolers gather together. A helicopter suddenly drops tennis balls on the floor. The head coach then announces that all players unable to obtain a ball must leave the camp. All middle schoolers are able to obtain a ball. Several Middle schoolers are challenged for their balls by High Schoolers as some middle schoolers greedily went over the top and took several balls for themselves. Later on in the day, the Mental Coach arrives and requests all middle schoolers pair up. He then suddenly declares all pairs must play a quick tie-break game where the loser must go home. He is drawn in a tie-breaker match against Momoshiro after the two of them initially believed they would be a doubles pair. However due to Momoshiro having damaged his wrist in a match against high schooler Oni, it meant Momoshiro had to forfeit, leaving Sengoku to simply advance onto the courts of the U-17 training ground. Along with many of the middle schoolers, he defeats all his high school opponents making him reach the 6th court. Sengoku, like the rest of the camp at the time, played audience to the Team Shuffle between 5th Court and 3rd Court where primarily due to Irie's entertainment purposes, 5th Court became victors and replaced the 3rd Court and swapped places. Sengoku was present with the rest of the camp later on when the Top 10 arrive at the main courts and witness the shock upset that No.s 11-19 were defeated and replaced by Middle Schoolers. He then asks Akutsu to return a library book that he borrowed at the camps library which leads to Akutsu's confrontation with All-Japan Junior Representative No.6 Ōmagari Ryūji. Tennis Record Official Middle School Tournaments Playing Style and Technique Sengoku is an All-Rounder and an overall balanced player. He’s shown to be skilled enough to have been recruited for the Jr. Senbatsu team the previous and current year, although Sengoku himself has noted that his invitation in the previous year is due to Tezuka declining his invitation. He is also shown to have mental strength, both in terms of his own mental capabilities and his ability to attack other’s mentality. This was shown when right after Momo used his specialty, the Dunk Smash, Sengoku used a Dunk Smash of his own almost effortlessly, which shook up Momo mentally (due to the Dunk Smash being his signature technique and being a relatively difficult technique to perform properly). Right after breaking Momo’s service game after using the Dunk Smash, he relentlessly attacked with Koho, his greatest weapon, to strike Momo down and widen the score between the two. He is able to use his body balance and motion vision to the fullest, allowing him to keep in pace in rallies and utilize techniques like Koho and Dunk Smash. In the anime, his strong mentality is elaborated even more, having abandoned his original tennis style and training from the ground-up, despite the difficulty of such a task. He also was able to incorporate another sport, boxing, to his play style, strengthening his fundamentals and polishing his technique to a high level that helped dominate his rematch against Momo and earned him a spot on the Jr. Senbatsu team. Dunk Smash A powerful, fast smash that can cinch the point from most lobs, this is Momoshiro’s signature move, but Sengoku copied this technique from Momo during their match against each other. The Dunk Smash is different than normal smashes in that he uses the momentum from running to hit the smash, through perfect timing, by jumping forward, instead of the usual jumping backwards to hit a smash. This allowed Sengoku’s smash to be twice as powerful and more effective than a normal smash. Motion Vision Possessing a sharp eyesight which allows him to catch the minute movements of a person or ball in motion, Sengoku is one of the rare few gifted with this ability. Players with Motion Vision usually can react faster to his/her opponents, due to having the advantage to see the ball right when it comes, allowing him to return his opponent’s shots at his natural form easier. Sengoku is able to use it to its fullest abilities, being able to see various shots in slow motion (such as the fast Jack Knife) and react according to the opponent’s movement. He is also able to watch the opponent’s movements sharply and time his shots to hit the ball towards the opponent’s opposite side the moment his opponent moves his foot towards any direction. Using Motion Vision allowed Sengoku to shut down Kamio’s speed for a short period of time. However, Sengoku’s body cannot always keep up with what it sees, thus, Sengoku can fall prey to shots that suddenly change its rate of speed (Sonic Bullet) or shots that are too powerful for him to handle (Jack Knife). This weakness is relative to the nature and skill of the opponent's technique and Sengoku's physical ability, as in the anime, once Sengoku physically trained himself, he was able to effortlessly return the Jack Knife. Kohō A serve where Sengoku first tosses the ball much higher than the norm, then he jumps high to hit the serve straight down from a high position, allowing him to hit the ball at its highest point. This allows Sengoku to hit his serve with high speed and power. Furthermore, Sengoku aims for the center of the service box, which is the shortest distance from the service side to the opponent’s. Anime After the regionals, Sengoku is shown to have developed a boxing based style of tennis. This new style is so very much like boxing that some of the hits can be compared to uppercuts, jabs, and other punches that are seen in boxing. Boxing Tennis U-17 Camp Stats *Speed: 2 *Technique: 4 *Mental: 5 *Stamina: 3 *Power: 3 Personal Information *Father's occupation: Accountant *Hobby: Fortune-telling, Spying on cute girls *Favorite Subject: Japanese, Design, Mathematics *Worst Subject: History (especially era history) *School Committee: None *Favorite Food: Okonomiyaki, monjayaki *Favorite Color: Lucky colors *Favorite Music: Idol pop *Favorite Book: "367 Days of Fortune Telling" *Favorite Movie: "Charlie's Angels" *Favorite Date Spot: Riding a ferris wheel *Preferred type: All the girls in the world! *Thing He Wants Most: Naadi astrology leaves *Most Visited Spot on Campus: Dining hall *Daily Routine: Checking the morning TV fortunes, maintaining his eyebrows *Hobbies: Fortune telling, watching cute girls *Things He's Bad With/At: Being tickled *Things He Spends his Allowance On: Fortune telling magazines *Speciality Outside of Tennis: Easy magic tricks, lacrosse Tennis Bag Content *Photo Booth Album (プリクラ帳) *Two Pens/Markers　(ペソ) *Cellphone *Gameboy Advance SP *Hairbrush *Lapis lazulli (gemstone) *Divination Book (タ口ツト占いの本) *Clean & Clear Oil Control Film Quotes *(About Akutsu) “Isn’t it ok? Since he’s strong.” (“Iin ja nai? Tsuyoke de ya.”) *''“Alright, lucky! That was good!”'' (“Yosh, lucky! Oomoke!”) *(Before his serve against Momoshiro)'' “Well, let’s have some fun, Omoshiro-kun.” (“Saa, tanoshi masete kure yo, Omoshiro-kun.”) *“Un, that was perfect!” (“Un, zekocho!”) *“I’m so lucky. Ah, no, no, I can’t rejoice from other people’s misfortunes.”'' (“Ore te lucky! Ah, ikan ikan, hito no fuko yorokono wa ikan zo.”) *''“Awesome!”'' (“Joutou!”) *''"Yes, I see it!" (“Yosh, mie ta!”) *(Against Momoshiro’s Jack Knife) ''“Even with his leg cramping, against this shot, I’ll return it with all my strength, Omoshiro-kun!” '' **(“Kata ashi ga keren shiteru to yu no ni kono shot kochi mo zenryoku de ikasete morau yo, Omoshiro-kun!”) Trivia *While reinventing his tennis style, he went to do boxing lessons in order to rebuild his tennis style from a different sport, leading everyone believing that he is not Lucky Sengoku anymore. But he is still saying ''Lucky! upon meeting girls who are talking to him. *Since his first match with Momoshiro Takeshi, he started nicknaming him "Omoshiro-kun" (coming from Omoshiroi, which means funny, interesting) Category:Characters Category:Tennis Player Category:Yamabuki Tennis Club Member Category:Middle Schooler Category:3rd Year Middle School Category:U-17 Camp Category:All-Rounder Category:Right-Handed Category:Kanto Players Category:Tokyo Players Category:Kanto Junior Select Team Category:2nd Stringers Category:World Cup Participants Category:November Births Category:O Blood Types Category:Sagittarius